Deadpools' Apprentice
by thezombieslayer
Summary: The best character Marvel has ever introduced is now here with an apprentice! Will he be the best trainer ever and find a fighting partner? Or will he have a disaster rookie on his hands? Read the story and find out! Note: I am not afflicted with Marvel, Deadpool or any of the brands named in this story.
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Guest

**Note: I am no way affiliated with Deadpool/Marvel. This is just a story I made up and is ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.**

*Deadpool walks into his apartment and slumps down into couch*

"Phew, what a day! I'm going to bed" as he gets up from couch and walks over to his room.

"Well…look who we have here! Hey there babe!" Deadpool smirked as he stroked the bed sheets beside the sleeping girl who seemed to have not realized that she was in someone else's house, let alone Deadpools.

"What?..." the mysterious girl mumbled sleepily.

She opened one eye and cried "HOLY CRAP! I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I really didn't think that anyone lived in this dump…"

"Relaaaaax! You can stay here as long as you want" Deadpool said in a rather flirty tone.

"Haha. Very funny. I would get going but I really fucked up my life and this is probably the best place that this retched city has to offer" She said as she went back to bed.

"The name's Wilson. **_Wade Wilson_**. Otherwise known as Deadpool, the greatest hero Marvel has ever known." Bragged Deadpool.

"That's *YAWN* Cute. My name is Lydia Greene, a used to be journalist for _The National Enquirer. _My stupid boss framed me for stealing office gear, which sounds absolutely ridiculous but that's what she did. I really didn't think that the day could get any worse, but the fact that I had no job meant that I was going to get evicted from my apartment. Before that shit went down, my apartment was robbed. I don't think I need to explain much more."

"Sorry to hear that actually. Any family? Friends? _Boyfriend_?" Deadpool said flirtatiously

"Nope, nope and _nope_. But don't get your hopes up"

"Come on, just trying to lighten the mood." Deadpool muttered.

"I know you are sweetie" Lydia said with a half-smile

Deadpool crawled into bed and put his arms around Lydia's waist.

"Don't try anything, or you'll regret it" Lydia hissed

"Relax, I just wanna cuddle"

"It's ok, I do too."

And the two went off to sleep.


	2. A Rare&Strange Discovery

**_Chapter_ _One:_**

While a thin stream of light dawned through the window clouded with dust and debris, Deadpool and Lydia woke up.

"RISE AND SHIIIIIINE!" Deadpool shouts enthusiastically.

"Goddammit Wade…How are you such a *YAWN* morning person" Lydia mutters and stretches her arms.

"How can you not be?" Deadpool said excitedly.

*Lydia smiles*"That's right, how can I not be when _you're _around" she whispered as she stretches her arms again. Deadpool notices a familiar X shaped tattoo near her under arm.

"WAIT!" He grabs her arm in mid air and examines the X shaped tattoo carefully.

"What?!" she looks to her tattoo. "Oh yeah that, what about it?"

"Wait, so you knew about it? Do you even know what it is?" Deadpool asked while still examining it.

"What are you talking about? It's a birthmark, everyone has one. What's so special about mine?..." She asked in a rather concerned tone.

"I used to have one too… And so does Wolvie…. And so does every other hero…" Deadpool explained softly.

"…W-What happened to it?"

"Weapon X happened."

"Weapon what?"

"Weapon X, it's a project in which gives you 'superpowers' and makes you a superhero, that's what makes me have my _amazing_ yet not so amazing ability to have regenerative powers, courtesy of the Canadian government and my unbiological twin brother Wolverine" Deadpool explained casually.

"Wait, Wolverine is your twin brother?!"

"Pretty much, but I'm MUCH better looking than him"

"But what about my birthmark? Do I get shipped off to Canada too? And whats not amazing about your regenerative powers?"

"Whoa whoa whoa not that many questions at once, but I can tell you one thing, my regenerative powers cause me to have scars all over my body *lifts up mask* see? You wouldn't consider it that amazing if you looked like Ryan Reynolds crossed between a shar-pei"

"Ugh, I should've just taken your word for it. But what about my birthmark? Am I going to Canada?!"

"Look, I'm not sure what's gonna happen, but I'll let good ol' Wolvie check it out and what's going to happen"

"*sigh* okay."

**Note: Sorry about my short chapters, If you guys like my story, then I'll upload longer chapters and I'll upload them less frequently and vice versa. Leave a review to tell me, favorite and follow! It helps me out! As always, njoy!**


	3. Meet Wolverine!

**_Chapter__ Two:_**

*At Wolverines front door*

"Ohhhhh Wolvie! It's your brother Waaaaaade!" Deadpool cried cheerfully.

(Do you think he'll have chimichangas?!)

[Doubt it.]

"*sigh* God, what the hell does he want _now_…" Wolverine said reluctantly.

"Heheh I need a favor" Deadpool said sweetly

"Look, I don't care what you need, NO" Wolverine replied sternly

"Wade, there's no point, let's just go. Besides, I could have caught up with some sleep if you didn't make me wake up" Lydia said in a tone that said "I don't really care about my birthmark, I just wanna sleep'

"Shhhh, just wait." Deadpool said rather soothingly

"_fine_"

"Pleeeeeease? It has something to do with the girl *Deadpool points his head towards Lydia* And it's for the sake of the whole world" said Deadpool like a child begging for a toy or a puppy.

"..._fine_. What the _hell_ could you possibly want now?" Wolverine said grudgingly as he opens the door.

*Deadpool shows Wolverine the Birthmark that Lydia has*

"HOLY SHI-, wait, what is it?"

*Deadpool facepalms* "Don't you _see_? She's one of _us_. And I brought her here to show you 'cause you know what to do in every situation."

"Well... What do you want me to do? Give her regenerative powers?" Wolverine said jokingly

"Hey, I'm _ten_ times better looking than you and I'm _covered_ in scars, so you can save your jokes for someone that wants to hear them" Deadpool said a slightly defensively.

"Forget about your crappy jokes, what are we going to do about my birthmark?" Lydia said impatiently.

"Well, you _are _eligible for training, if Wade has the time _and _patience for it. And I guess you could go to Canada if you want to have project X done, if you want to." Wolverine explained.

"Well, I really don't want to look like Wade and I don't really think I want to train either… Just 'cause I find it unnecessary without any superpowers or knowledge of weapons." Lydia explained in a reluctant and certain tone.

"Suit yourself" Deadpool replied. "And Wolvie, thanks again!"

"You are _not _welcome" Wolverine said in annoyance.

(He didn't have chimichangas...)

Leave a review, favorite and follow me! It helps!


	4. Inspired

_**Chapter** **Three:**_

*Walking back from Wolverines place*

"So... Are you up for teaching?" Lydia asked casually.

"What?" Deadpool said confused

"Y'know, since I have a birthmark I'm considered "one of the cool kids right?" She said in a jokingly way.

"Haha, I was a cool kid from the start" Deadpool bragged.

"Sure you were" Lydia teased.

(Is she questioning how cool Deadpool is?!)

"You don't think so?"

"Nah, you wouldn't be such a loser now if you were cool before"

"I'm the loser?"

"Why of course"

"Heheh, let's be honest, you are the TRUE loser, I mean you did fuck up your life"

"Ok, I'm out"

"Sorry babe"

"No, fuck you. Now, what about training? Are you going to train me?" Lydia said sternly.

" Well, do you even want to be a "cool" kid? *smirks*"

[Here we go again...]

"*smiles* I'm not sure if it's possible to stay mad at you. And I'm not sure, maybe? I mean, do you just 'get' and enemy and fight it for the rest of your life? 'Cause if that's the case then I'm out."

"You have got to be kidding me, it's much more complicated than that." *Deadpool rolls his eyes*

"Hey, I hardly know the basics, do you really think that I'm gonna know anything else about fighting or being 'cool'?"

"I would have thought that a journalist would have known."

"You were actually listening?"

"Hell yeah, I thought I would have 'gotten lucky'" *flirty face*

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh shit! I forgot about something!"

"What?"

"I forgot I was supposed to meet up with someone today, like right now!"

"Well go then!"

"You know your way back?"

"Yes! I'm not stupid"

"Okie Doke, see you later!"

"Goddammit Wade"

*continues to walk back*

*turns around*

"...I should follow him. Who knows, I might be able to help considering I have a birthmark and I'm all 'supernatural' Lydia whispered to herself.

*Sprints and finds Deadpool in an alleyway*

*Hides behind building wall*

"You almost had me there for a second Wade, but you can only try harder next time, as if there is a next time"

*Ajax sprints towards Deadpool and throws a punch*

*Deadpool holds his hand and flips him over*

"Haha, nice try Ajax, or should I say Francis?" *Deadpool smirks*

"Oh yeah? Remember what happened to *wheeze* Worm last time you called me that?"

*Deadpool glares into eyes*

"No more, Mr. Nice Guy..." *takes out sword and stabs stomach*

"Oof" Ajax coughed

*Stabs Ajax again and elbows while taking blade out*

*Lifts up by hair and smashes face into wall*

"I'm sorry Worm..." Deadpool

*Smashes again and hears crack*

(Oooo, thats gotta hurt!)

"Well, that should be about all I need right now!"

*Lydia appears from behind the wall*

"Wade...Do you think you can teach me how to fight like that?"

**Leave a Favorite, Review and Follow! It helps! And as always, Enjoy! :)**


	5. Lesson One

**_Chapter 5, Part One_**

*In an empty field at night*

"Okay, I'd love to have my first lesson right now but why are we training at night?" Lydia said very confused.

"Well… It strengthens your senses and it makes you more alert when you are fighting in the dark opposed to fighting in broad daylight." Deadpool explained.

"Yeah, but… I can't see a fucking thing!"

(She's kinda right, it is dark!)

"Well that's too bad, do you want to learn to fight or not?" Deadpool said sternly

"_fine_, so, what do I do? Words of advice?"

"Well, you gotta get in your opponents head, you have to think of a reason why they want to fight you and then, you gotta come up with a better reason to fight _them_."

"Geez, that helped _so_ much. Honestly, I don't even think you do that, you just taunt them, get them angry and use your amazing fighting/dodging skills to destroy the enemy."

"I'm not sure "amazing" is more of my word, its fits Spidey"

*frustrated noise*"Can't you be serious for at least one fucking minute? I'm trying to be serious with fighting and your just fucking things up!" *throws punch*

(she's on her _period!)_

[Okay, I have to give you credit on that one]

*gasps* "oh my god… Wade I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that. I swear…I-"

"I didn't think that you could *cracks head into place* do that. You have more potential than you think. I…I think that's good for lesson one…You did good." Deadpool said somewhat proudly.

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner!" Lydia smirks

"And I'm an incredible teacher" Deadpool bragged.

"You're an incredible asshole" Lydia corrected.

**Leave a Favorite, Review and don't forget to follow! And as always, Enjoy! :)**


	6. Good Night

**_Chapter Five, Part Two_**

*On the couch watching T.V*

"You have no channels and have you even thought about cleaning your place up?"

"Not really, it's still a pretty good living condition, great view of the city…"

*Lydia looks out the window*

"All I see are hookers and homeless people."

"I KNOW! ISN'T IT GREAT?" Deadpool cried happily.

"Haha, then you have pretty low expectations…I mean, even my old apartment was better. It was a _penthouse. _And those things are damn expensive. It even had its own clubhouse, nearby mall and casino, which I actually worked at for a while. God I miss my old place."

"But hookers and hobos!"

*Lydia smiles*"I know… *YAWNS* I know. Ugh, I'm going to bed, I'm so tired, plus, big day of training tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you then!" Deadpool cheered.

*Lydia Smiles*

*Snuggled in bed with Deadpool.*

"Is it okay if I call you Lia? Just 'cause it's what I always wants to say but then I don't 'cause-" Deadpool tried to explain.

"Sure, it's no big deal"

"I don't want this to be too much to ask… but… can you tell me a little bit about how you got into Weapon X and what happened?" Lydia asked curiously yet cautiously.

"It's… a really long story. Basically I contracted cancer and then I ran away to Canada where Weapon X happened and then regenerative abilities that gave me all these scars and whatnot. And that's the basics. It's really complicated if I go into detail-"

"… I ran away from home when I was a teen. Just 'cause I wanted to be… I don't know what I wanted to be. I had no idea where I was going, what I was going to do. It sounds like some weird sob story that gets the media's attention and…"

"It's ok… I know what you mean. I've been there."

"So... Where were you before leaving home?"

"Just some... small shitty town"

"I've never really gripped onto my surroundings, never really stayed put. I moved a lot and my parents didn't give a shit about anything."

*Deadpool remains silent*

"Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah... Just... Tired..."

*silence*

"Y'know, I've never really known what it was like to have a family that loved you and was there for you. Or one of those girls in movies with tons of friends and cute clothes." Lia stated in a sad tone.

"They ain't perfect either."

"I know... But they all had a friend, they all had _someone_. Then... There's me... I-I have no one." *sniffle*

"It's okay… You have me…You have me" *holds tighter*

**Leave a Favorite, Review and don't forget to follow! And as always, Enjoy! :)**


	7. New Moves

_**Chapter Six**_

*In Wade's bedroom*

*Yawns* "Morning!" Lia said somewhat cheerfully

"You're cheerful" *kisses forehead*

"Got a good nights sleep" *smiles*

"Glad you did, 'cause now we have to train"

"What? Now?"

"Superheroes are ready any time of day!"

"Then I'm ready!"

*In the kitchen*

"So what's for breakfast?" Lia asked.

"What? No, we're training here today."

"You have got to be kidding me, it's going to be destroyed, aren't you concerned?"

"No. It's already a dump."

*Lia smiles*

*Deadpool flips Lia over on her back*

*Lia screams* "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"You have to be always prepared when your fighting"

"Yeah but at least give me a word of advice."

"Well there's your word of advice!" Deadpool said happily.

(Hey author, could you possibly write my 'Wade' instead of Deadpool when your writing what I just said?)

((Breaking the fourth wall again I see, fine))

"Well a word of advice before you threw me to the ground would have been helpful"

"Sorry babe."

"Sorry doesn't do shit, I'm going back to bed."

*Lia gets up and walks out of the kitchen*

"Oh really? How about another word of advice? Real superheroes don't quit! I knew you weren't what I really thought you were. I thought you were going to be some _stupid _little bitch who couldn't even throw a single pun-"

Before Deadpool could finish, Lia turned around, tripped Wade and smashed his face into the ground.

"Oh I was destined to be a superhero. And you should know by now not to make quick judgments about others." *smashes face again*

"I taught you well, but not well enough" *trips Lia and throws her on her back*

"Okay honey, you win" *Leans in for a kiss*

*Deadpool leans in for a kiss*

*Lia flips him onto his back*

"Oof! I didn't teach you that, where the hell did you learn that?"

"I thought you would know better not to get distracted from your opponent. *smirks* Plus, I've watched a few action movies from time to time."

"Honestly, you had me there. Ugh, that's enough training for today"

"You're only saying that 'cause your losing, well, _lost_"

"Deadpool _never _loses" *grins*

(Fuck yeah!)

**Okay, I admit, this chapter kinda sucked, but I was kinda rushed so it's kinda excusable. But I promise all of you that this I will have better and longer chapters coming! :D Leave a favorite, review and follow! As always, Enjoy! :)**


	8. Here we go again

**_Chapter Seven_**

*Lia gets ready to leave the house*

"Where are you going? Are you leaving? I'm sorry if I did anything before, don't leave!" Deadpool pleaded.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere! I'm going to train, which is basically running up and down this hill till I drop dead."

"Whew, okay. Have fun?"

"Yeah I don't think I'll have much fun. Why were you so worried about me leaving anyways?"

"I kinda like your company"

*Lia half smiles* "Okay, I'm going now, don't miss me too much"

*jogging uphill and stops for a rest on a nearby bench*

*takes out phone*

"It's been so long since going on this little guy."

(That's what she said)

[_That_ was actually kinda funny]

(Hey I told you that I was funny)

*Deadpool appears from behind the bench*

"SURPRISE!" He shouts.

"HOLY SHIT! Oh my god, it's only you. Why did you do that? You almost gave me a heart attack! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE FOR?" Lydia said angrily.

"Look, I kinda wanted to scare you to see how prepared you would be but-"

"I just wanted to train, BY MYSELF, and you just came here and ruined it for me."

"Bitch, you didn't do anything, you were on your phone"

"I did train, in fact, I'd probably be able to run faster than you if it weren't for your teleporting abilities."

"You wish!"

"Oh yeah? I could probably beat you at anything!"

"In your dreams, you can hardly-"

Before Deadpool could say anything more, Lydia pushed him to the ground and smacked him in the face.

*sigh* "Wade, it looks like you have done it again. You really know how to piss someone off…"

*Deadpool remains silent*

(Hey author, do you think that maybe you could start writing "Wade" instead of "Deadpool" you're wearing out my name)

((Oh please, don't be such a drama queen))

"Wade, I'm really sorry… I always am, you know it, just don't be mad, you know that you pissed me off just so you could see my reaction-"

"Don't be so sorry, you know I did it just to see how hard you can punch me. Plus I have regenerative abilities"

"I know but… I feel bad everytime I do that anyway."

"…Don't be"

"Just saying, you know that I can kick your ass any day of the week if I wanted to. I mean look at that I just knocked you out."

"You're just asking for it now aren't you?"

"I'm just saying, you think are so much better than me at every fucking thing-"

"That's 'cause I am girl."

"I'm going back before I hurt you even more"

"Go ahead, and hey, don't be too hard on yourself. I have regenerative abilities you know?"

"Oh I know" *smilies*


	9. Weapons

**_Chapter _**_**Eight **_

*Lia is sitting on the couch in Deadpools' apartment*

"Wade, do you think you could get me something to drink?"

"No, I'm busy"

"Doing what?"

"Organizing…"

"Organizing what?!"

"Nooothing"

*Lia gets up*

"What?!"

*Deadpool is standing at the entrance of his room with sword pointed to Lia's face*

"HOLY SHIT! God Wade! Do you have to scare me like that all the time? And seriously, you could have impaled me in the face this time! What the hell was that even for? I told you that I was sorry for earlier-"

"relax! I'm going to teach you how to fight with weapons!"

"Like, not foam ones for training?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Isn't that dangerous? Like what if you stab me in the eye like you almost did before?"

"Oh pffft… that's no big deal, I could 'transfer' my regenerative powers so that that you can heal too and-"

"No. It's too dangerous, what if you can't?! Plus, how _would_ you 'transfer' the regenerative powers?"

"Well… Let's just say, 'skin to skin' contact" Deadpool said flirtatiously

"Now it's a definite _no._"

"Come on! You want to be a superhero, you have to take risks"

"What kind of risks do _you_ take? Eat spaghetti with a white shirt on? Go inside your shower before testing the water?"

"I take _way _more risks than you though."

"No way, have you jumped down the Empire State building before?"

"No… And you have?"

"I have a good excuse thank you very much"

"_Come one, _you can be a superhero without weapons?

"Oh please, I've been doing just fine without weapons plus-"

"I'd hate to do this, but, I really want you to know how to defend yourself, so I'm going to have to teach you have to fight with weapons."

*Lydia looks away with distressed look*

"I know you don't want to, but it's for your own safety, all superheroes have villains, and we never know when they will appear or how dangerous they are..."

*Lia picks up a sword*

"Teach me how to fight."

* * *

"So… like always, you always have to be alert and on your feet"

"Just skip to the hard stuff"

(That's what she said)

[THAT was funny!]

"So… I guess there's nothing then."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't really much to learn when it comes to weapons, you just have to be on your feet and prepared…"

"Okay then… Let's fight?"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"GO!"

Lia stares into Wades' eyes, her menacing brown eyes meet up with his sheer white eyes of his costume. Deadpool takes a slash at Lia but she blocks it and flips her blade on top of his. Wade uses his teleporting abilities to go behind Lydia.

"Hey! That's not fair! I don't have teleporting *blocks slash* abilities"

"Which is why you always have to be on your feet, you never know what your opponent is going to do next"

"Yeah that's true, you never know what I'm going to do next"

Before Deadpool could block her blade, she slashes her sword through his stomach.

"*Gasp*WADE!" She said as she pulled her blade out of his body, which was heavily bleeding.

"Wade…Wade… Please say that your regenerative powers are working, please say anything! Wade, I'm really sorry. This time, it's different I mean I could kill you, Wade please say something-"

"_What the hell is happening?"_

_"Darling… I see we meet again…" _said Mistress Death

**Leave a Favorite, Review and Follow if you like my story so far, it helps me more than you think! And as always, Enjoy! :) (I won't release the next chapter until I get 5 reviews on this chapter.)**


	10. Say Hello to Death

_ "It's good to see you again… It's good to see you" _Deadpool said

"_I hope it hasn't been too long_, _and as always, our time is short" _Death said as she leaned closer to him

*Death puts her hand on his cheek*

*Deadpool touches her hand*

_"Did I tell you that you are my FAVORITE dead girl?"_

_"Oh please, you don't know any other dead girl do you?"_

_"Don't ruin this moment for me"_

_"You know I love you right?"_

_"How can you not?"_

_"Your regenerative abilities are going to make you alright again, you know that right?"_

_"…Yeah. But one day, I'll be with you, you know it, I don't care what it takes, I promise that we will be together one day."_

_"You always say that and you know it's not true. You know that we won't ever be together. And, promises mean everything to me-"_

_"I know… I've heard it before. But I miss you every time you leave, I never stop thinking about you"_

_"And you think that I never think about you? I know you're going to try to find a way for us to be together, it might pull through but it might not. "_

_"I love you, anyway, you really are everything to me. I… I'll find a way."_

_*Death leans closer to Wade*_

_"I know you are"_

_*Deadpool leans in until their lips almost touch*_

"Wade! Wade! Look you're in bed!" Lydia said impatiently as Deadpool wakes up from his near death experience.

"Death?..." Deadpool said drowsily

"What?! No, Wade! You're _alive_!

"Oh… It's-It's just you" Deadpool said unhappily.

"I'm sorry that I stabbed you in the stomach with at sword, but you know it was an accident, but… why are you so miserable?" Lia said as she touched Deadpools' cheek gingerly.

*Deadpool gets up*

"I said what's wrong?" Lia demanded

"It's none of your business!" Deadpool bellowed which made Lia jump in surprise.

There was a brief silence but then Wade said "It's nothing important, you don't have to worry about me" and gave Lia a peck on the cheek.

"I'm concerned 'cause I _care_" Lia said with her arms around his neck, resting on his shoulders.

"I know but you really don't, you know that right? And besides, even if you did know, you… you wouldn't be able to do anything about it, not even I can…" Wade muttered under his breath.

"Then I guess no one can because if Deadpool can even do it, no one can" Lia said while closing in for a tight hug.

"You know it!"

*In bed with Deadpool"

*Lia tries to go closer to Wade but gets shaken off gently*

"Okay, I have to know." She said while turning on the light.

"Know what?"

"What the hell is going on with you! Ever since you passed out today, you haven't been acting like yourself."

"I said it's none of your business!" He said angrily "Now let me sleep"

"I won't turn off the light until you tell me"

"Then I guess I'm sleeping with the light on"

"Why do you have to be so annoyingly stubborn? What harm will it do for just letting me know?"

"Fine, you really want to know? I'll tell you." Before Wade could finish he paused with a look of hurt on his face and sympathy shot Lia in the chest like an arrow tipped with cyanide, it burned like crazy and she couldn't ignore it.

"So… Have you ever loved someone but you know you can't be with them no matter what? Well basically that's what it is. Death is _dead_, hence the name and we can only be together when we die and the thing is, _I can't die_. And the rest is self explanatory"

"Wait, then since I pretty much live at your house, is she… angry or what?"

"No, Death is amazing, she understands."

"Is she the 'real' death? Like grim reaper?"

"Oh, does she carry a scythe? She's not that cliché honey"

Lia turns to check the time only to see that it's 12 am.

"Wade, you do know that I forced you to tell me because I care about you."

"Oh please, don't tell me about all the mushy gushy stuff"

"It's true, you're… special. You're different and it's nice"

"Oh stop, you're flattering."

*silence*

"I like you too, you're different too."

"I hope you mean it in a good way." Lia said while tucking herself under the covers again.

"Don't worry, it was a compliment" Wade said while giving her a gentle smooch on the cheek.

**Leave a Favorite, Review and Follow! It really helps when you do that so I know to continue my story! Thank you so much to my viewers and everyone else. And as **always**, Enjoy! J**


	11. Secrets

**_Chapter Ten_**

*Lia sees that Wade is already dressed up in his costume*

"Morning!" Lia said somewhat cheerfully while stretching her arms revealing a faded 'X' shaped birthmark.

"Wait! Your birthmark!" Deadpool said in a rather confused tone

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's faded!" Deadpool exclaims, he draws a gun to her head. "Did you lie to me about being a superhero?"

"Geez, calm down. I didn't know it was faded and if you would put your gun down, it would be helpful."

Deadpool continues to point the gun at Lia.

"I said…. Put the gun down!" Before Lia could make a move Deadpool grabs her arms and pulls them behind her back while Lia yelps in surprise and pain.

"God Wade! What the hell is your problem?!" *pauses* "Okay… I'll explain" She said reluctantly.

Deadpool lets go of her arms and as soon as he does, she turns around and knocks the gun out of his hands and holds him against the wall. She points the gun to his head .

"What's wrong with me? Look at you, you have me pinned against the wall" Deadpool said casually.

"Maybe I wouldn't be doing this if I was immortal like you!" she screamed at him while pushing him.

There was a brief silence before Lia said "I'm sorry, I would have told you the truth" very calmly and quietly.

"Truth?! You better tell me right now" he said while holding her neck against the wall."

"Yes, the truth, and maybe once you know you'll understand why I have to do this" She said out of breath.

"Do what?"

Before Deadpool could react, Lia pulled her hand from behind her back revealing a rope that she ties around Deadpool's waist and arms around a peg of the bed.

"Fine, go ahead, tell me."

"It might not be easy to take in…"

(That's what she said. Oh how I miss interrupting dialogue)

[For some strange reason, I agree]

"Just hurry up and tell me"

"I'm a part of Weapon X and my job is to… to…" She said while looking down at the ground. She crouches down right next to Wade. "To eliminate you, to kill you; my name isn't Lydia Greene, it is all part of the script. I have to destroy you because you have regenerative powers but you still have cancer, which makes you a failure of an experiment. I have to do this in order to prove that they can continue their experiments on me"

"Wait, so… YOU JUST LIED TO ME? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?" He said angrily while restraint to the bed post. He takes 'Lydia' by surprise and knocks her over with his legs, which were left untied. While 'Lia' is struggling to get up Deadpool lifts the bed using his shoulders and escapes, but with his arms still tied behind his back. Deadpool kicks her in the nose, eye and side of her cheek, hard; so hard, that she passes out with a bloody nose, swelling eye and bruised face. Deadpool uses all his strength to pull the ropes apart and somehow, he does it.

"Now it's time for my questions to be answered" Wade whispered menacingly with his hand tight around her neck.

* * *

'Lia' wakes up tied, chained, and duct taped up in a chair.

"So, _'Lia'_ , what should I really call you?" Deadpool said while stroking her face with a blade.

Lia still being woozy from passing out didn't answer.

"Or do you even have a name?" He said while gently stabbing her bruised cheek with a blade.

"My real name is *cough* Angel… Angel Walker" She croaked somewhat weakly.

"And this time you aren't shitting me? You know that's pretty ironic because you are really anything but an angel. I look like an angel compared to you"

Before Deadpool could finish, Angel interrupted "You know I didn't want to lie, I didn't want to do what they told me to but I had to in order for me to be a superhero. I had to lie all this time just so-"

Before she could finish, Wade began untying and untaping her.

"What are you doing? Why?"

"Because you shouldn't have to do something you don't want to."

"But I won't be a superhero!"

"You're more concerned about being a superhero than killing me? Are you fucking kidding me?" He said with his voice rising but he controlled himself.

"No, I know there's another way, you can kill anyone and then you can show Weapon X what you can really do. You can kill Ajax or something-"

"Are you out of your mind?! You can't even kill him and you actually had training! What makes you think that I can do it? I have a few powers, but I can't do everything!"

"Really? What powers?"

"I have trickery, teleportation, but I can only go a few feet with teleporting, I have the ability to absorb healing powers or any powers for that matter, and extreme flexibility, like the circus people don't have shit on me"

"You have potential, I know you do. You just don't believe in yourself, but I kinda believe in you."

"I've never had anyone say that to me… And I really hope you weren't lying."

Deadpool finishes untying her but before he could back away so she could get up, she lifted up his mask and kisses him. He held her waist ever so slightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Deadpool kisses her bruised face and instantly, her face becomes flawless, smooth as butter.

"Please don't lie to me." Deadpool breathed

"Then I should tell you one last thing." Angel said faintly

"What is it?"

Angel closes her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them, it revealed bright yellow eyes with a small diamond shaped pupil. She tousled her hair and instantly it turned into a platinum blonde. Angel takes off her shirt and her baggy sweatpants, showing off a perfect body, perfect as in fit and ridiculously skinny but not anorexic. Her Superhero like body dressed up in a skintight black suit to counteract her eyes and hair. Her suit was mostly black except with thick yellow stripes going down the arms, legs and side. A net like design on her upper body added a perfect touch which was finished off with thick yellow bands around her neck, wrists and top of her knee high boots. Finally the whole costume was topped off with a black mask outlined yellow covered her eyes like a mask from a masquerade.

"You know… you look a little bit like Rogue, minus the difference between the color."

"Apparently I was inspired by Rogue, which is why I can absorb powers through skin on skin contact. "

"Rogue is amazing, *sigh* my southern belle-"

Angel rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to do it on purpose"

"I wasn't finished talking, I have a lifespan you know?"

"Lifespan?"

"I have 2 lives, I have one superhero life, with superpowers and everything. Then there's the next life, which will cause me to forget everything in my past life. At whichever age I die at, it the age I get revived at, and then I stay like that forever. So in my second life, I CAN'T DIE!"

"And there's no way to change that?"

"Not that I know of"

"Don't worry then, I'll find a way" Deadpool smiled.

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to update but this is finally here! YAY! *insert round of applause here* but seriously, I've been so busy and haven't really gotten much time to go on FanFiction. I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be uploaded so stay tuned by Favoriting, Following and REVIEWING! Yes, reviews help me so much and if you could just leave one that would be great. Time to get started on my next chapter, as always, Enjoy! :)**


End file.
